I regret nothing
by Hetalia Lover- Arthur
Summary: My first fan fiction ever. England may regret taking America in under his wing? Bad summary I know. Read on.
1. Chapter 1

Raising up every morning facing the bright ray if light was still painful. Seeing the sunset burned harsh memories in to my eyes. Flash backs of being in France. Red flames and loud sobers. The girl who was tied to stake, having the flames drain out her life.

It was the year of 1431, May 30th. Even after hundreds of years its still as clear as glass.

But as soon as I thought I was in the clear, I found some thing new to change my life.

His name was America. He had a ever lasting smile and golden blonde hair. France wanted to take little America under his wing. But so did I, thinking that he could raise me out of my cold state of mind.

Alas, I was broke. Though I thought America and I could make a living together on what we had.

Still in the end France had everything America needed. Along with France being a fantastic cook, and would give America all the love in the world.

Honestly, I pitied France. Me taking his true love's life was some thing I could never live down, yes. But I never understood why he didn't hate me. If France ever were to lash out on me I wouldn't blame him.

Soon little America had a choice between me and France.

I began to cry knowing what I didn't have. But the little bundle of laughter and joy chose me. I assumed it was out of pity for me. Did he know how to pity some one though?

Did he chose me because of my actions that day?

If I acted differently that day would he had chosen France?

I wasn't for sure. But it would just end the same way it did in 1431. Me never living down my decision.

After a few years I felt joyful having little America by my side. Then more years pasted and more happy memories. Smiling and laughter, it never felt so fulfilling. We would have tea parties eating scones. At night we covered each other in a white sheet. Sparkles from the colors of blue to red creating a small sunset. It was a magic show under plain white sheets. So simple, yet it become some thing more. America being there it felt like happiness.

That was a feeling that I thought I had forgotten.

But all good things must come to an end. Soon America had grown up. In the year of 1776 my faith changed once again, leaving me dumbfounded.

"England, I want independence." America said looking down to me as I was sitting at the table drinking tea.

I looked up to meet with his eyes. His face had never been more serous. My eyes widened and my gnaw dropped. My mouth was moving was nothing came out.

"I'm leaving." America said making his way to the door.

I stood up, reaching my hands over to him trying to catch his old worn out brown shirt before he could make his leave.

But failed in the processes. As I looked to his back, all the memories filled with magic and laughter. They slipped away, right through my fingers.

I gripped my chest, I could feel a damp pouring down my cheeks.

He left. I never thought I could loss more than what I had.

"I-I n-never w-want you t-to get I-Independence f-from me." I manged to say under my sobers.

But it was already too late. Too late for anything.

To say sorry, to be forgiven. I may never move on with what I have on my shoulders.

Pity, grief, blame, those were all the things I would now be presented with. I sat down still holding my hand close to my chest.

All I could think about was how this was going to end.

"Another war." I said sighing deeply.

Standing back up, I walked outside, "This sky will turn grey soon." With that all I could do was get ready for the worst.

"I regret nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't feel right leaving England, but after what my people went trough I had no choice.

1776 I declared indenpendence from England thinking of only my people.

Raising the taxes on tea and other things we needed were making our lives miserable and hard. Greediness was what you showed to me the most. Being unable to pay back France was your problem, but you pulled me into it.

You always told me the sky was my limit, to reach it and maybe fly past the stars onto some thing new.

I could never do that while staying traped under your wings. Now, though, I'll stray the path you have made and journey on my own.

Taking my own life in to my hands, living the way I want.

I'll do whatever it takes to win the war! Running through the hard falling rain, crys of fear and pain, I will not trip on the rocks that have been lifted from the Earth. I will not drop to my knees begging to be forgiven from leaving you!

No! I will stand highly with my flag! Marking my indepedence, my gain of rights, my freedom!

When the war comes, I'll be there.

Do you remember all the times you left me home alone? Well, I'll be waiting again for you.

Colors red, white, and blue on my flag.

Red, for the blood that will be shed.

White, for how pale our skins will be when we meet face to face on the battle field.

Blue, for how the sky will change bringing on another day.

I'm ready to paint these colors into my memory forever.

"The battle will start soon." I said making my way onto the battle field riding my horse.

"Screams will be heard, guns will be up ready to make thier mark. Regret nothing and go onward away from the broken bridge of memories!"


	3. Chapter 3

The battle was starting. My heart was beating faster than the drums setting out to the field.

From the ocean blue sky the tides had turned, changing it into a gray nightmare.

Guns were heard from both sides, sparkes flying from Flintlocks.

The sky left the light grey to a darker thunder storm.

Puddles of water were everywhere, streaming red and brown.

My right eye felt a shock of pain, dripping red onto the ground.

I got hit, falling into puddles of mud I lost my gun.

Then, spotting it from a far I made a mad dash to it.

Stumbling I made it to my gun at last. Picking it up I found another gun pointing to my own head.

"I'll win no matter what." I turned to see America facing me with a glare.

Suddenly a shot came out of the blue hitting the gun right out of America's hand.

There was my chance! I pulled up my gun aiming to his heart.

Looking to America's face, I saw his eyes. Sarrowful eyes deepened with saddness, knowing his faith.

"I don't want to wait for you any more!" America shouted clenching his fist.

"What?..." I asked lowering my gun a bit.

"I want to be a hero for everybody! To stop suffering and make everyone happy. You always said to reach for the sky, that it was my limit! But I can't reach for the sky while staying trapped under your wings! I-

"I gave you everything America! My love and kindn-

"You made me wait! You put taxes on my people because you couldn't pay off France! You pulled me into something that I had no deal with!" America said now interupting England.

"Then why didn't you go with France!?" My eyes getting blurry as the rain poured even harder.

"I thought I could make you happy! You looked so lonly!" America shouted again.

I dropped my gun, falling to the ground.

"Shit! I can't do it!" My eyes became even more blurried. It was pouring harder on my cheeks than on my head.

I looked up, seeing my little America to some one so much more grown up. I never thought I could feel so happy. I was happy that some one waited for me. I was happy that some one could be so worried about me.

It made me happier though that it was some one like you. A strong willed young hero like you.

Leaving from under my wing, I thought I could handle it.

I was wrong.

"England..." A hand reached out for my.

I took that hand lifting me up from the softened ground.

"America.." I huged him tighly never wanting to let go.

If what I did in the past came up to this, then I truly regret nothing.


End file.
